When Magical Worlds Collide
by konst4nt1ne
Summary: Harry and Ron go on a hike and end up in Middle-Earth, thanks to Ron's excellent map-reading skills. There they meet the rest of the Fellowship, and join them in their quest to destroy the ring. [Oh, by the way, this story has been recently edited! ]


Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I do not own Lord of the Rings, its characters, or related indicia. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I do not own anything.

**When Magical Worlds Collide**

Chapter One: Er...where exactly are we?

"Er, Harry?" asked Ron, holding up a map with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah?" Harry panted, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere," said Ron, lowering the map, and looking over at a massive volcano in the distance.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Harry. They argued for a bit about whether they should have taken a right turn or a left turn at the 7-11. And then all of a sudden, Harry was pushed over by two very short boys.

"Sorry about that!" said one boy with curly dark brown hair.

"Yeah, sorry," said the other, who had curly light brown hair. "Wait for me, Mr. Frodo!"

"Why are you guys in such a rush?" asked Ron, looking at them concernedly.

"Look out!" cried the boy with dark brown hair. "Orcs!"

"What?" asked Harry. He turned around to see ten tall, ugly, grotesque and menacing-looking creatures. The two short boys had started to run again, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Er, Harry?" said Ron, with a panicked look on his face.

"Yeah?" replied Harry with an equally panicked look.

"I reckon we should run away."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." They bolted, trying to follow the two short boys.

Unfortunately, the Orcs weren't very far behind. And to make matters worse, they were carrying spears. The Orcs seemed a bit smarter than that troll they had encountered in their first year, meaning that they probably had the mental capability to, say, THROW the spears.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no…" cried Ron frantically, trying to think of some way to ditch the ugly…whatever those things were.

Harry suddenly had an idea, and made a mental note to slap himself for not thinking of it sooner. Harry took out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he cried, knocking down one of the Orcs. "Ron, help me stun them!" Ron then whipped out his own wand, and happily stunned a few more Orcs.

After about two minutes, they had stunned all of them. Ron collapsed onto the grass, still wheezing from fright.

"Well," said Harry. "That was interesting." He surveyed the mess of Orcs lying sprawled-eagled over the dirt.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Harry," said Ron.

"What are those things, anyway?" replied Harry.

"I dunno," said Ron, still panting hard. "Maybe we should ask Hermione."

"How are we going to do that? We're in the middle of nowhere!" cried Harry. "Not to mention that we're also HOPELESSLY LOST!"

"Er, actually, we're in Middle-Earth," said Ron.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry, with a bewildered look on his face.

"That sign over there," said Ron, pointing to a sign that plainly read:

You're in Middle-Earth.

"Oh," replied Harry. "Well, how do we get Hermione to come here? Does she even know that Middle-Earth exists?"

"Harry, Hermione knows EVERYTHING. Haven't you learned that yet?" Ron got up and saw the lovely pile of orcs. "We sure got these things good, didn't we?"

"Er...yeah...well, anyway, how do we get Hermione over here?"

"Hmm, why don't we go over to that cabin?" said Ron, pointing to a cabin with a cheerfully smoking chimney. "It has a fireplace."

"Wow, how convenient," Harry noted. Before they made their way towards the cabin, Ron took the liberty of throwing several large rocks at the unconscious Orcs.

As they were walking, Harry had a sudden thought.

"Ron, do you even have any Floo Powder?"

"Oh, yes. Of course I do!" said Ron, reaching into his pocket. But he didn't find the Floo Powder. A rather large hole had taken its place.

"Oh no!" cried Ron. "Now what do we do?"

"Er, a Summoning Charm, I suppose," suggested Harry.

"Oh, okay," replied Ron. Harry stood on a large rock, and bellowed,

"Accio, Floo Powder!"

"I wonder how long this will take," said Ron, taking a seat on a tree stump.

"I hope it doesn't take too long. It's getting dark out. And I'm hungry," said Harry, thinking longingly of cauldron cakes and iced pumpkin juice.

And so they waited.

And waited.

And they, er, waited a bit more.

"It's not coming, is it?" said Ron, after a couple of hours of staring contests and finding pictures in clouds. ("That one looks like…a cloud. I'm bored, Harry.")

"Nah, I don't think it is," replied Harry.

"Oh well. Can't say we didn't try," said Ron, getting up and brushing dirt off of his pants. Then suddenly, he got hit in the head with a bag of Floo Powder.

"Ouch! What the—hey! It worked!" cried Ron, happily, picking up the bag.

"Brilliant! Now let's go to the cabin."

So, did you like the first chapter? I really hope so! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is good. Well, have a nice day! :) Thanks a bunch!


End file.
